Sonic Studios
Sonic Studios has 300 Teams like Blacky the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rebecca SuperStar, Mario and many more. Original name: Trexters, Photo Booth Activision was the major rival take over Crash and Spyro and seen not doing anything with them. So we decide to make a new game. Medias TV Shows * Sonic Funny Fuse would be a cartoon short focusing on Sonic and Cockroaches in different animated segments. * Sonic Team & the Worldthe new TV Show that has going to be ongoing for a very long time. * Sonic Universewould be a TV show started in 2049 and contains 103 episodes. Movies * White Spy the Movie will be released in 2015. * Sonic Boomis a movie would be released in 2023 and would be a CG animated movie working with Warner BRothers and Viacom. * The Heroes of the Worldis a movie with 10 sequels and as well first released in 2055. * A Live-Action/CGI Hybrid Legend of Zelda movie would be released in 2028 and will be the first Hybrid film to use motion capture for the setting. Games * * Sonic Team Video Game the upcoming perfect game also as known as Sonic Adventure 3 '''and Sonic the Hedgehog 21''' with 5 sequels. * Sonic the Hedgehog the video game that contains Sonic and Cockroaches as teh playable character. * Crash Nitro Island is the first to make project pheonix bringing back Crash working by Naughty Dog and Sony and Havok. Crash bandicoot would be the only playable character. The game would look similar to MArio Galaxy, Sonic Xtreme and Sonic Lost World. Comic * Sonic Truce is a comic with 12 issues in a year starring in 2045. * Sonic Bluniverseis a comics with 44 issues in 1 year. * DC and Marvel comics would be still ongoing then maybe another person would do the comic return. Forgotten Medias List of cancelled medias in Sonic Studios To have a better future #Desinging more characters #Desinging more places and backgrounds #Create Graphics #Edit sounds and musics #Edit a clip or cutscene #Do not say bad words #Do not change your mind #It is a job of the biggest world in USA #No using violent stuffs like guns or cement shoes or ropes #Do not tell about who is in love with you! #Do not talk about sex! #You cannot become a superhero unless you are between 5 and 70 years old or know Rebecca Michael the one who is Sonic #No drugs allowed! #Be responisible with the family #Do not wear old and dirty clothes. That needs to be wash. #Keep your hands out of these models and statues and pictures from the past. #Do not say swear words! #Do not use inappropriate messages! #Do not destroy an environment. #Do not say Sonic Studios sucked! #When you leave the hotel room, make sure you put the hanger door and get the right room card. #Don't bully an Autism #Do not steal my equipment #Do not steal Sonic Studios Books #Play this franchise game safe #Release your future!!!! #Create the plans! # Trivia * It was first being named Trexter first being in 2010 after named Photo Booth in 2008. Texter did Rebecca SuperStar 4D World comic purchased in August 29th, 2013 would be the last with Trexter name of REbecca SuperStar. In 2014, it was remanedd into Sonic Studios. * Rebecca was being named Sonic for sure and she was the creator of Rebecca Superstar as a mascot, CSI World and My World's American Place. * Sonic was originally going to have 2000s style but it would take forever so he was going to be redesinged for real deal. * There would be other comapnies Toys for Bob, Sierra Entertainment, Nintendo, Sega, First Star, Isomniac, Naughty Dog, TRavelers Tales, FOX, Jetix and more. * This rating was mixed so there will be no blood seen. * Due to the adult content of HTF, they decided that P&F, GF, etc. including Spy vs. Spy replaced it. * Different animated style would be similar as MAD spin off aring suring Cartoon Network in 2010s. Gallery Yoshi's life cycle by Sonic Team.jpg Concept Art Sonic Studios title latest.jpg|Sonic Studios early logo Sonic Studios Logo.jpg|The Real SONIC STUDIOS Logo IMG 0108.GIF IMG 0070.GIF IMG 0006.jpg IMG 0159.jpg